To Tie and Bind
by Aerisse.Hasste
Summary: A tournament for the Elite, they said. The GOH was never more than a passing hobby for the Head and Government officials with too much power and time on their grubby little hands. And they hated it. All of it. Though they supposed it was their fault that they were there, "What, for breaking the law?" "No, for getting caught."


A/N: An experiment of sorts. I'm not actually sure about what direction this is going but hell, I'm on a Korean Manhwa high so I thought, what the hell. Why not write something while experimenting on a new style?

Oh, and uh, I don't own much except for any OC's that might appear. I dunno.

(Might do a Hungry Joker fic next, though.)

Tags: GOH G.O.H. God of Highschool God of High School Fanfic Fanfiction

P.S. This is an Alternate Universe of sorts.

* * *

"Oi, Prisoner # 36998, get up! The Head Jailer wants to see you!," the young man lying on top the plain white bed visibly grunted, rolling over while deftly pulling his pillow over his mane of haphazard dark brown hair. The burly prison guard twitched on the other side of the bars. His female counterpart beside him though, smiled serenely at the scene.

That was when the young man knew he should get up before she did anything drastic.

Shooting up the bed with speeds impossible for any normal teenager with his hands up in the air like a deer caught in headlights, the young man belatedly realized he had woken up just in time, what with the female jailer reaching for his keyhole with a stylized pin. She noticed the abrupt movement and waved cheerfully at him while hiding said pin.

He shuddered.

The male guard, though unnoticed by his female counterpart, glanced at him semi-sympathetically before nodding his chin to the left. The young man didn't need to ask to know he was being ordered to dress up and make himself presentable to the Head.

Deed done and over with in the privacy of his bathroom, the young man ran a hand through his now somewhat tamer mane before walking up to the female guard. She gave him a wry, sardonic smile and he wondered if the woman had ever shown anything other than smiles all the time.

With a click and a strangely ominous sort of quality when the door creaked open, the young man only mused to himself silently while the male guard somewhat nervously linked the cuffs around his wrists. The woman nodded pleasantly at them before turning and stalking ahead and out of sight.

Then, he stroke.

The guard never really saw who exactly pushed the air out of him that day.

Not that he ever would.

* * *

The moment they set their damned white-clad uniformed feet in the privacy of his cell was when his usual sleepy gaze hardened into a glare. The fact was not lost on the guards, and they circled him; hands tensed with a white knuckle grip on their weapons; regarding him as though he was some sort of wounded predator. Not entirely wrong; he was regarded by both his subordinates and employers as a predator of sorts. Though his friends would suggest otherwise - a flame moth, really?

His gaze snapped to the origin of the sudden intrusion of his peaceful musings, and he saw one of the younger guard's eyes dart to the sword at his side in a panicked sort of fashion, making him inwardly snort. This young one would be the first to die in a real battle.

Seeing as how they weren't going anywhere, the young man resumed his laid-back slouch, asking in the calmest voice he could muster, "What are you doing here?"

The younger one flinched, the older one though, stepped forward, and raised a hand to reveal a pair of cuffs dangling from a single held out digit.

"The Head wants to see you, " the young man decided to ignore the sudden shift of decibels in the speakers' voice, "Why?"

"...We don't know." he answered, and the young man paused before sighing; a sign of aggression apparently as the younger guard; white faced and jittery; pointed his rather new and expensive no doubt laser point gun at him. Fortunately for him though, the older one had immediately hit the younger on the back of his neck; successfully knocking him out. The older one sighed, "Sorry 'bout that."

The young man shrugged as the guard loosely locked the cuffs around his wrists, "Not the first time it happened."

Though, looking at the young man sprawled out at his feet, he should give the kid credit for trying.

In the next second, the older guard felt his knees buckle under him, and he coughed out red liquid before a sharp tug made him upright.

The last thing he ever saw was a fist speeding towards him.

* * *

She is unassuming. Small, weak. Female.

She could see the familiar sour thoughts swirling in their naked eyes, surveying her up and down like a butcher eyeing his next job. Outwardly, she remained at blank and stoic as ever. Inwardly, the girl was torn between doing a pseudo castration or just slitting their throats in a wide, red smile.

The guard - because she was weak so they didn't need to have more than one guard wasted on her - walked up to her, one hand to his side while the other held the pair of cuffs. She was not a fool. She could see the lecherous intentions behind every twitch, every look, everything the old pig was unconsciously doing.

It made her sick.

Then his stubby, grubby little hands reached out in a gripping stance and this time he hadn't bothered hiding a perverted smile as she intentionally let him pin her to the wall. His breath was warm but utterly repulsive as he whispered deeds he would be doing to her ear. She closed her eyes, letting the man succumb to a false sense of triumph, and oh she could just hear his hands twitching ; before her sunset-colored eyes opened and she struck a fist to his face.

The guard crashed and slid down the wall, and with a borderline sadistic grin, she towered over him, a pair of rocks in her hands retrieved when he crashed on the wall.

Pseudo castration it was, then.

* * *

A/N: Aaaand, that's it.

The ending for the first chapter is, if you don't know, Yu Mi-ra castrating a would-be rapist with two rocks.


End file.
